leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW085
| ja_op= やじるしになって！ | ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=うえだしげる | directorn=1 | director=うえだしげる | artn=1 | art=緒方厚 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW081-BW090 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} All for the Love of Meloetta! (Japanese: 歌えメロエッタ！愛の旋律！！ Sing, Meloetta! The Melody of Love!!) is the 85th episode of the , and the 742nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It is first aired on June 21, 2012 as the first episode of Best Wishes! Season 2 and in the United States on October 27, 2012. Blurb Basking in the glow of his eighth Unova Gym badge win and guaranteed entry into the Unova League, Ash soon discovers that it won’t be taking place for three months! But our hero is determined to make the best of his time until then with lots of serious training—starting right after they try Virbank City’s famous Bearticone, at Cilan’s recommendation. In line for the frozen treat, Ash spots a familiar face: it’s Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh region! She’s been invited to participate in an exhibition match at the upcoming Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup in eastern Unova, and Ash, Iris, and Cilan decide they want to compete as well. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has been tracking Meloetta, the Mythical Pokémon that has been secretly following Ash ever since he rescued it at Pokéstar Studios. The villains try to capture Meloetta, injuring it in the process, but it manages to escape without a trace until our heroes and Cynthia find it and nurse it back to health. Meloetta shows its gratitude with a beautiful song before vanishing again. Once Meloetta is safe, Iris finally overcomes her shyness to challenge Cynthia to a battle! Iris has heard about the Champion’s powerful Garchomp, and because she and Axew rarely meet another Dragon-type Trainer, it’s an exciting opportunity. Cynthia agrees, and though Axew is outmatched very quickly, it does learn how to use Giga Impact in the heat of battle! It’s time to board the seaplane with Cynthia, and our heroes are unaware that they’re under observation by Team Rocket—and Meowth has spotted Meloetta following Ash onto the plane. Team Rocket quickly makes plans to intercept Ash and the others in Undella Town, and Cynthia tells Ash an old friend is waiting for him there as well. And sure enough, as the plane descends, Dawn and Piplup are there to meet it! Plot After having won his eighth and final Unova Gym Badge, and are at the Virbank City Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy informs him that the Unova League Conference is still three months away. suggests they tour the city and get a famous Virbank delicacy, the Bearticone ice cream cone. Cilan takes them to a set of steps where an iconic scene from a famous film took place involving a eating a Bearticone on the steps. However, a sign forbids eating Bearticones on the steps, so the group decides to go somewhere else. They turn to a Bearticone ice cream stand, where they meet Cynthia, the of the Sinnoh region. Apparently, Cynthia is in Unova to enter the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup taking place in Lacunosa Town. Once they hear that not only will they get to watch Cynthia battle firsthand, but the winner of the tournament will get to battle Alder, the Unova Champion, Ash and his friends decide to participate. Together with Cynthia, they set off towards Undella Town in Cynthia's truck. have followed to a grassy field outside Virbank City. They can track their target thanks to the anti-cloaking goggles given to them by Dr. Zager. Jessie and James release and to use and on the bush Meloetta is hiding in, exposing the Mythical Pokémon. fires an electrified net at the escaping Meloetta, but it falls short and just grazes its target. Meloetta falls to the ground after being electrified and rolls off of a short cliff into more bushes. Having lost sight of Meloetta yet again, Team Rocket begin looking for some way to get down to it. Ash, and Cilan are riding in Cynthia's truck when the weak and vulnerable Meloetta suddenly appears right before them on the road. Cynthia stops in time, but Meloetta collapses from heavy injuries. Ash then recognizes it as the Pokémon he saved in An Epic Defense Force! and Cynthia identifies it. Ash lays Meloetta on a sheet and Cynthia sprays its chest wound with a Super Potion. She then has Iris and Cilan get an Oran Berry while she and Ash go get some ice to lower Meloetta's fever, leaving to watch Meloetta. They arrive at a river and Cynthia has her use on the river to freeze part of it. She returns Glaceon and they collect the ice. When they return, Ash puts the ice under Meloetta's head. Cynthia then gets a phone call to handle an apparently serious matter, so Ash and Pikachu are left alone. As Ash wipes Meloetta's head with a damp cloth, it awakens briefly and is happy to see a familiar face be its caretaker. Ash's Oshawott suddenly comes out of his Poké Ball and instantly develops a crush on Meloetta. After some time, the ice melts, so Ash has Oshawott look after Meloetta while he and Pikachu go get more ice from the river. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan have found an Oran Berry tree on the top of a cliff, but Cilan tells her that it's too dangerous to climb. Instead, Iris has Emolga ride an updraft to get to the tree and grab an Oran Berry branch. As they return, they see Ash and Pikachu collecting and crushing ice, so Iris sends Emolga ahead to give the Oran Berry to Meloetta. Emolga finds Oshawott flirting with Meloetta, but a sudden gust of wind sends her crashing uncontrollably into Oshawott's head, knocking them both out. The Oran Berry rolls over to Meloetta, who wakes up, takes it, and flies away. When the gang returns, Oshawott and Emolga have awoken and begun fighting. A soothing voice nearby sings a song, calming the two down and giving everyone else a pleasant feeling. Cynthia then arrives and explains the pacifying power of Meloetta's song. After its performance, Meloetta vanishes. Cynthia tells Ash that the pressing matter which she had to attend to was that she had forgotten her change at the ice cream stand... which dismays Ash. Shortly thereafter, Iris musters up the courage to challenge Cynthia to a battle, which she accepts. Meanwhile, Team Rocket spot Meloetta and continue their pursuit. For their battle, Cynthia will use and Iris will use . Iris starts the battle with and then , but neither deal any significant damage. Cynthia then has Garchomp use and then , each hitting Axew with terrifying force. However, Axew refuses to give up and immediately learns while in a rage. Axew briefly levitates off the ground before charging rapidly at Garchomp and doing some damage. Garchomp then uses while Axew is recharging, but Cynthia orders it to stop since it would obviously finish Axew off. She and Iris agree to end the battle here. Team Rocket are searching for Meloetta near the dock just as Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Cynthia arrive and board the seaplane for Undella Town. Meowth observes as Meloetta follows them into the plane while invisible, so Jessie says that they must contact Dr. Zager and get to Undella Town before they do. Cynthia then tells Ash that he has an waiting for him in Undella Town. From Cynthia's villa in Undella Town, Dawn and see their seaplane. Major events * learns that Unova's will be held in three months. * Ash meets up with Cynthia again, while and meet her for the first time. * Cynthia announces the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, which decides to participate. * The Team Rocket trio attempts to capture , but fail. * Cynthia is revealed to own a . * Cynthia agrees to have a battle with Iris, but calls the battle off before a winner is decided. * Iris's Axew learns . * Ash and his friends accompany Cynthia to her villa in Undella Town. * is revealed to be staying at Cynthia's villa. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Cynthia * Roxie (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Aria Forme) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cynthia's) * (Roxie's; flashback) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×2) * * * (fantasy) Trivia * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Scared Swordsman: Keldeo / ** Unlike the previous episode, did not appear at the beginning of this segment. ** Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to hear an answer from either Jessie, James, or . Ten random callers among those who picked the Team Rocket member with the most callers won a Nintendo 3DS. * This is the first episode in the Best Wishes! Season 2 arc. * This is the last episode to air in Japan before the earliest releases of in Japan, . * Be an Arrow! replaced as the Japanese opening theme. * This is the first episode to feature a Mythical Pokémon in Dare da?, though the English dub of The Dunsparce Deception featured . ** It is also the first episode to feature a or Mythical Pokémon as the subject of Who's That Pokémon? since the segment returned in the English dub of In The Shadow of Zekrom!. * This was the last new episode to air before the Japanese release of . * This is the first time one of Ash's friends battles a Pokémon Champion. * The scene that Cilan describes from Princess Pokémon's Holiday, with the princess (Lilligant) eating a Bearticone on the steps, is a to the romantic comedy film . The character standing next to the princess also resembles 's character from the movie. * As Cynthia is still the Sinnoh at the time of this episode, it can be assumed that , who won the Lily of the Valley Conference, failed to defeat her or the Sinnoh Elite Four, or has not yet challenged her. Errors Dub edits In other languages |it= |fi= |nl= |de= |el= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 085 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Aufregung um Meloetta! es:EP747 fr:BW085 it:BW085 ja:BW編第85話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第85集